lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 53 - Shiny Snow (Part 1, Meeting the X-Files)
Gesellschaft, HQ Tron: Allright everybody, it's time to get the mystery solved! Servbot #9: I don't get it. Robo: Booo! Tron: Okay, sorry. But where almost closing to the new location! Venis: Great! What is it? Tron: There's lots and lots of mountains, and is cold. John: Cold? Are we in Alaska? (Looks outside and sees the sign) Yup, where are in Alaska. Servbot #33: Miss Tron. Miss Tron, the engine starts to dry off! Tron: What? Oh crap, hold on everyone, where about to crash! Anchorage, Alaska Mulder and Scully are solving a case to the death of Scrappy-Doo, believing to be an alien. Mulder: It seems that the skull has a large fracture on the back. Scully: It must be a bullet that entered his head, then makes a hole to the mouth. Mulder: I think it must be a terrorist. Or an alien. Scully: Whatever the case we have to solve this mystery now, Mulder. Mulder: Ok. As they about to leave, they saw the Gesellschaft crashing in the road of the city, but luckily it stopped before it kills the agents. Mulder: What the hell is that!? Scully: It looks like a huge ship. It must have civillians in there. I hope they are fine. As Mulder and Scully checks, they found a wounded Tron. Tron: *Wakes up* Huh.....*Coughs* Mulder: Hey there, girl. What happened? Scully: It looks like your losing blood on your stomach, we have to get you to the hospital now! Tron: W-who....are you? Mulder: No time to explain, i'll get you the heck out of here. (Hears a noise) Wait, someone is there! Scully: They are alive i think. Scully checks the Cafe, where they founded people alive with several injuries. Scully: W-what is that? Mulder: They are civillians, Scu- Scully: Not that! Look at them! (They saw other creatures) Mulder: What the? Androids, Vampires, Ninjas, Catgirl, and the others? Venis: Is everyone else okay? King II: Grrr! (Yeah, we are ok!) Zangief: Look! They are saving us! Jill: Great *coughs* you have to give us a- Wait. Chris: What it is Jill? Jill: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully of the FBI? Mulder: Jill? Jill Valentine of the S-T-A-R-S? Scully: Look, Chris Redfield is here too! Chris: The special agents are here. What brings you in Alaska? Mulder: Walter asked that a civilian was killed in the head by a unknown species. Jill have you know who did this? Jill: I know who did it. (Scans the corpse of Scrappy-Doo with Genesis) They are footprints of the creature covered in blood. The one creature that penetrated his skull, was Nemesis. Scully: The mass produced Tryant of the Umbrella? John: Wait, did you know these guys Chris? Chris: Yes, i was a former FBI agent, before joining the military. Jill: Me too. Mulder: Jill, i fought the monster was dead. Jill: Yes, but he returned, in fact he was revived recently. Scully: Recently? I hope we have to cover this. Mulder: The case is solved. Take the body away. The Soldier from Call of Duty comes in, identified to be David Manson. David: Ok. Everyone, take the body safetly! The medics takes the corpse to the hospital car. David:....Chris? Chris: Hey, David. I haven't seen in years, how is it going? David: Hey, Chris. Is been a long time, since our last mission. Chris: Everyone, meet David Manson, he used to be my partner during the Zombie Outbreak in Kansas. I saved civilians like the pink dog. John: The pink dog? Wait! Courage comes in Courage: ? Chris: Oh, there he is Courage. Are you allright buddy? Courage: Woof! David: Hey, your name is Courage right? You don't remember me much, since i was rescuring people. Courage: Looks like im remembering what happened. Tron: *Cough twice* Hello, can everyone take me to the hospital, im starting to not getting feel good. David: Take the girl to the hospital. She is wounded. A medic: Ok. Tron:...T-thanks.... Servbot #33: No Miss Tron, don't go! Tron: I have too. Don't worry, i will be back for 2 weeks. Serbot #17: 2 weeks!? I don't want to wait for that much long! Venis: Take care of yourself, Tron. An explosion occured Mulder: What the? Scully: The explosion. Let's check it out! Mulder, Scully and the others checks the explosion. Revealing to be a giant humanoid dog and a giant alien with long arms. Dogpound: Hehehehe, i love this job man. It is always nice to do so! (Turns around) ? Scully: W-what is that, is some kind of mutation!? Leonardo: I recognize this giant dog. He is one of Shredder's minions! Dogpound: Arrgh!! The turtles again! How did you find us!? Micheangelo: The ship got crashed and we survived, steroid dog. Dogpound: Steroid dog? How dare you call me that!! Ulala: Isn't that Coco ★ Tapioca in here? Dogpound: You mean this alien? Yes! He is following me the hole time. Foot Clan! 10 Foot Soldiers, and 15 Morolians comes in Mulder: The foot what? Donatello: The Foot Clan is a clan that Shredder controls. We defeated these in New York. John: No time to waste, let's kick their butts! Dogpound: Attack!! Playable Characters *John *Robo *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *David Manson *Leonardo *Micheangelo *Donatello *Raphael *Mulder *Scully *Ulala *William (After 7 Enemies are defeated) *Strider Hiryu (After 7 Enemies are defeated) Assist Characters *Candice (After 7 Enemies are defeated) Enemies *10 Foot Soldiers - 1500 HP *Dogpound - 5800 HP *10 Morolians - 970 HP *Coco ★ Tapioca - 8800 HP *Cosmo Clone - 1800 HP (After 7 Enemies are defeated) *Akira Clone - 1600 HP (After 7 Enemies are defeated) *Reiji Clone - 2000 HP (After 7 Enemies are defeated) *Alex Manson Clone - 2550 HP (After 7 Enemies are defeated) *2 Tryants - 2700 HP (After 7 Enemies are defeated) *Nemesis T-Type - 6500 HP (After 7 Enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters